


Day of Fun

by Logicallydreaming



Series: Heart Shaped Wreckage [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 5 years after the series, Andrew is horrible, Date gone wrong, Eugene is an overprotective father, F/M, Fungenda, Rapunzel tries to help Varian, Varian is 21, connected to Ocean, hurt Quirin, rapunzel and varian are siblings, same universe as Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: Cass has been back in Corona for a few weeks and old feelings for her have resurfaced. Varian wants to tell her how he feels...thankfully, Rapunzel is there to help. Will Varian be able to tell her how he feels? Will their "Day of fun" be all for not?
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Heart Shaped Wreckage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766143
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Rain, for helping me and inspiring me to finish this story.

"Dear Cass"

"Dearest Cassandra,"

"Hey, Cassie!"

"No, no no no," Varian mumbled, scrunching up another piece of paper and throwing it on the floor, as his head met his desk in frustration. How hard was it to write a stupid letter? All you have to do is think of words, write them down on paper, and then give it to the person it was meant to be given to!

However, this letter was different. It was going to Cassandra!

After all that happened between the two of them, he promised himself not to let anything get in the way of their friendship. Not past mistakes. Or grudges, and certainly not some old crush he had on her when he was 14. 

Two out of three of those promises he followed through on...the other...well…

"Why is it so hard to write a simple letter to someone?" he sighed and turned his head to look at Ruddiger. "Friends have dinner all the time. It will be fine. It will be fine." he lifted his head to look at the blank sheet of paper. 

He lowered his quill to the paper before taking it off again. "Where would I even begin?" He asked his friend, "Hey Cassie, in the last few weeks since you've returned, I have grown to like your company a lot, and I wish to tell you how I feel over a nice meal together. Would you please have dinner with me?" He practiced out loud to the Raccoon, who tilted his head and then scampered over to the door, alerting him of someone else in the room. 

"Varian…" a voice said from behind him, causing him to stiffen and turn around slowly. 

"Oh, hi, Rapunzel." He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "how much did you hear of that?" 

"Varian, you like Cass??" She grinned and squealed, "Varian, that is so exciting!" 

"Heh, I guess…" he glanced down at the paper littered around the floor of his lab. "I'm struggling to find the right words to invite her to dinner…" 

Rapunzel looked at the young man who she has known for seven years and chuckled, "I never known you to be someone who was at a loss for words " 

"Yeah, well…t-this is Cass we are talking about!" He started to pace the room nervously, "Smart, strong, beautiful Cass! Someone I've known forever and never seemed to show any hint of anything but friendship towards me."

Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "have you given her the chance to see you as anything more than that?" 

Varian sighed and shook his head, "w-which is why I thought if we spent time together, she could see me as more…" 

Rapunzel watched him for a moment before glancing at the Chameleon on her shoulder. She gave him a nod and looked at Varian. "We're going to help you." 

"Wait. What? No, Rapunzel I c-couldn't let you...I-I mean...i d-don't want to force you i-into…" he stammered but stopped when he saw Rapunzel smile. 

"Varian, you're not forcing me to do this, I want you to be happy, and Cass makes you happy." Rapunzel smirked at the younger man with a twinkle in her eye, "just leave it all to me!" 

"I feel like I'm going to regret this.." Varian sighed, leaning down and picking up the paper on the floor. 

"Nonsense! You're going to be thanking me! After all, I know love. I'm a bit of an expert." Still smirking, she crossed her arms, "May I remind you I am married with a daughter?"

"I suppose you're right…" he scratched the back of his head, his mind drifting to the celebration they held for their daughter weeks before. It's when Cass returned and had flipped his world upside down, "okay, let's do it!" 

\------

"You are not going to regret this!" Lance said, lifting a glass of orange juice and wrapping his arm around Varian's shoulders, causing the younger man to bury his head in his arms with a groan. 

"I thought you and Pascal were going to help me?" Varian asked the princess, turning his head to look at her as they all had breakfast near the garden. 

"Well, I couldn't do this without Eugene…" she smiled at her husband and then looked back at Varian, "And Lance wanted to help."

Varian sat up and sighed, "Eugene, I understand, but Lance, no offense, but I have never seen you with anyone…"

"None took, my good man!" Lance let out a laugh and leaned back in his chair, "There is only one woman for me, and I'm playing the long game." He let out a dreamy sigh, "We are the ultimate slow burn." 

"Lance…" Eugene started looking at his friend with a frown, "We talked about this, Adira…"

"I know what you said, but I choose to ignore it because I know I am slowly wearing her down." He told his best friend.

He leaned his head on his hand, daydreaming about the tall, warrior goddess that stole his heart, "Last time I saw her, she smiled!"

"I'm pretty sure it was because Catarina was chasing you in her Wolf form." Eugene pointed out, taking a bite of a pastry. 

"Yes, but it showed that she was capable of smiling!" Lance gushed, snatching a blueberry from Varian's plate, "Boom! Long game!" 

"Okaaaay, don't want to think of you with my aunt…" Varian mumbled with a shudder and picked at the eggs on his plate. "So...what's the plan?" 

Rapunzel looked at her friends, suppressing a smile before taking out a scroll. "Well, I have a few ideas…"

"A few?? That scroll looks as thick as King Herz Der Sonne's journal!" Eugene eyed the scroll, "Try to remember this is Cass, Sunshine. She's not really one to go all out…" 

"I know, I know, but we also want her to see Varian as "more than a friend" trust me, I know for sure this will work!" Rapunzel tapped the scroll with a grin, "Did you write the letter, Varian?"

He fidgeted with the piece of paper in his lap before handing it over, "It's still not perfect, but…" 

Rapunzel read it over and nodded, "I see what you mean..Pascal?" She looked at the Chameleon on her shoulder and held up a quill to him, "Work your magic."

Varian looked in fascination as the small green reptile added and fixed his letter. Once he was done, he handed it over to Varian, and he let out a gasp.

'Dear Cassandra, 

Would you like to join me for a day of fun by exploring Corona and maybe having dinner afterward? 

Please let me know,

Varian.'

Minus the part he wrote, it was perfect! It wasn't too formal but wasn't too informal either. It wasn't mushy that would scare her away, but it wasn't cold either. It was friendly and just perfect. 

"Thank you, Pascal." Varian smiled at his small friend, who waved his hand like it was nothing. Varian reread the letter before Rapunzel snatched it from his hands and nodded. "Wow, good job!" she grinned and scratched her best friend on the nose gently.

"Now, to give it to Cass!" Rapunzel brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, causing everyone at the table to wince. 

She smiled when an owl came flying down and landing on the railing, looking at them with his head tilted. 

"Hi, Owl!" Rapunzel smiled at the bird and gave him a little of the special treat Cass had given her for him. "Can you do us a favor and give this to Cass?" she held out the letter to him, which he took and let out a "hoo" before taking off flying. 

"There, hopefully, Cass will accept the invitation," Rapunzel said, sitting back down to finish her breakfast. 

"S-she might not accept?" Varian stuttered, anxiety building in his chest. 

"Relax, kid! You have nothing to worry about." Eugene said, pulling his plate away from Lance, who tried to steal from it. "Why you chose Cassandra of all people, I couldn't tell you, but I'd rather it be you than some venomous Cobra man."

"Actually," Lance spoke up with food shoved in his mouth, "Varian could fit the Cobra man thing."

"Lance...Lance, please, you promised me!" Varian gasped, horrified. He did not want to relive that memory at all!

"Yeah, yeah, but it's been five years, that promise is no longer in practice." Lance shrugged and looked back at the King and Queen of Corona. "When we were stuck in the Lost Realm, Varian's streak turned into a snake!!" 

"Lance!!" Varian shuddered and covered his face in embarrassment. 

"Ha!" Eugene laughed, "Cass does have a Snakeman after all!" He wiped a tear from his eye only to stop when Rapunzel elbowed him in the side. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad Cass never saw that it was so humiliating." He mumbled before looking at his friends again, "I hope this will work…"

"Trust me, Varian, it will." Rapunzel placed her hand on his and gave it an encouraging squeeze, "now let's take a look at my plan! My "fungenda." she smirked and unrolled the scroll.

\------

Varian tugged on the sleeve of the new outfit Eugene and Lance insisted he wore and ran his hand through his newly cut, gelled back hair. 

This didn't feel right. He winced when Eugene slapped his hands away from his hair and went back to fixing it with his products. Rapunzel told the guys to give him a "makeover." He was sure; however, she meant to give him something other than his worn-out, patched, and Alchemy stained clothes to wear, not...whatever this was. 

"Annnd, Wa-la!" Eugene grinned and spun Varian around to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like one of those princes that visited the castle, to make trade deals with the Queen. His gloveless hands twitched with the urge to pull the clothes off, but Eugene and Lance said this would help get Cass to notice him. 

Maybe they were right. Cass traveled to all the seven kingdoms and even places outside. She met so many people, from criminals to kings. He needed to show he was just as impressive. He shook his head as he started to get a flashback to when he was 14. 

When he was younger, he wanted nothing more than to impress Cass and win her approval with what he could do. Now he was trying to impress her by pretending to be someone he wasn't...was it worth it? 

Eugen looked at Varian when he didn't get a response, "Usually a "thank you" would be here." He pointed out, looking him up and down with approval. 

Varian blinked and looked at Eugene, "are...are you sure it's not too much?" He asked softly. 

"Trust me, kid, you will get the Birdlady's attention." he placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Being yourself only gets you so far, looking good takes you all of the way." he winked and walked over to his closet again. "Let's see, I know I have a hat in here that will finish off this outfit just nicely!" 

"Uh, wouldn't that mess up my hair?" he asked him, not wanting to wear another ridiculous piece of clothing. 

"Ah! Yes, don't want that" he nodded and looked at him over once more, "You're ready as you are, come, let's go see what Sunshine has next on her list."

Varian spared himself one more look in the mirror before following his older friend out of the room. This didn't feel right. 

…..

"So, I have some exciting news!" Rapunzel was practically radiating with excitement when she saw him enter her room. "Cass said, yes!" 

"S-she said, yes?" Varian stuttered as it sunk in. He placed a hand on the door frame to steady himself. Everything suddenly felt real. They were going to do this. 

"She said she would meet you at 4 in front of the castle." Rapunzel clapped her hands. 

"At 4…" Varian repeated, "that's in an hour!" He realized, his eyes widening as panic started to weigh in his chest. 

"Varian." Rapunzel took note of how pale her friend suddenly looked and walked over. 

"Varian, it's going to be okay." She tried to reassure him by putting her hand on his shoulder, "Cass values you more than she lets on." 

"What if I mess up, what if she ends up hating me?" He asked, his breathing picking up. He needed to calm down, or he might have a full-blown panic attack. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. "I don't want to lose her…"

"That won't happen." Rapunzel turned him to look in her eyes, "I promise, nothing will go wrong."

"What if all of this is for not?" he whispered, flickering his eyes down to the ground.

"Varian.." Rapunzel started but was cut off by Varian.

"What if she doesn't return my feelings? I don't know if my heart can take it…I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I don't know if I can live with the pain that she doesn't feel the same." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Rapunzel stared at the boy and pulled him in for a hug, "Do you want me and Eugene to come on the first part of the fungenda?" 

Varian thought it over before finding himself nodding. He didn't want to be a nervous wreck around her, maybe having Rapunzel would put both of them at ease. "Yes, yes, please." 

"No problem, I'll ask my parents to watch Lettie and get Eugene ready." she gave him one more squeeze. "Don't lose faith in yourself. Your feelings are valid." 

"But her thoughts and feelings are the only ones that matter…" Varian murmured back as she pulled away. 

"You don't know how she feels, but you won't know until you try." She patted his shoulder and looked him over, "Just to remember to be yourself." 

"Be myself….right", he whispered as he watched Rapunzel leave the room. 

"Be myself…" he caught sight of himself in the mirror again and winced at how ridiculous he looked. "Myself…" 

\----

Varian sat on the steps in front of the castle, waiting anxiously for Cassandra to show up. The first part of the "Fungenda" was a nice ride in the woods. A calm trip where they can take in the sights of Corona and just talk. 

They could get to know each other better. Cass was gone for five years after all. He knew he was different than the 16-year-old she left, and she was different. She's grown and lived through so much. He needed to prove that he had grown too...that he was worth her time. 

He looked over at Ruddiger, who sat on the back of his horse, Eden, snacking on an apple. Oh, how he wished he could be as carefree as the Raccoon. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another horse ride up to the steps. He looked up and felt speechless at the sight of Cassandra. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, and the way the sun shined behind her made her look angelic. 

"Hey." she jumped off of her horse, "I got your letter." she held it up with a smile.

"I'm ready for a "Day of fun." she quoted with a chuckle, "You know you could have just asked me, I'm back in Corona, we don't have to write to each other anymore." 

"I-i know." Varian cleared his throat and quickly stood up, "I just...figured, I mean, I didn't know where you were, and I just thought it might be fun?" he stammered, his heart pounding in his chest. 

'Way to go, great start.' he thought bitterly, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair. 

Cassandra looked him over with a raised eyebrow and smiled, amused, "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" he looked down and felt his face redden some, "oh, uh, I um...I wanted to wear something a little different...and Eugene…" 

"Stop right there." Cass interrupted, "If Fitzherbert is involved, I don't want to know." 

"Oh, right…" Varian looked down with a small frown, "Does it look bad?"

"No, you look very nice. You look more mature." she reassured, "It's just weird, it's not...you." 

"I guess I want to dress my age." Varian shrugged, his confidence rising and falling with every second that passed. Where is Rapunzel??

"I suppose…" She frowned, and her hand lifted to play with the necklace that always sat on her neck. 

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, when a bare-foot Queen came through the doors, pulling Eugene with her. 

"Sorry we're late!!" Rapunzel said, stopping in front of them. "Lettie was fussy and well…" she looked at her husband who's attention was only on the door they went through. "Eugene was worried." 

Eugene looked at his wife at her words, worry in his eyes, "what if she knew we were going to leave her and fears we won't come back? I will not let my daughter think she is abandoned and grow up to hate me!!" 

"Eugene.." Rapunzel held her finger up to her friends and pulled her husband to the side, "it's just for a little while, and I promise, our daughter adores you and will never hate you." 

"You say that now, but just you wait until she is a teen." He crossed his arms with a pout. 

"Eugene, we're going to help Varian, you know that." She placed her hand on his chest, "he needs us."

"Yes, but spend time with Cassandra…" he let out a sigh before nodding, "fine. You win." 

Rapunzel smiled and kissed his cheek before turning back to her friends. "Let's go!" She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. 

She smiled when Max came running around the corner and stopped in front of them. 

Varian looked at Eugene and Rapunzel and noticed Eugene mouth, 'help her' before nodding his head to Cass, as he helped Rapunzel up onto Max. 

Varian walked over to Fidella and held out his hand to Cass, "Let me help you, M'lady." 

"Oh." Cass looked at his hand in confusion, "thanks, but I'm good." She jumped up on the horse and nodded to the grey Lipizzan, "better get on your horse, or you'll be left behind." She smirked at him challengingly. 

Varian blinked in surprise, before moving Ruddiger off of Eden and jumping up onto the horse. "Oh, I am not going to be the one left behind." He said, causing Cass to laugh. 

"Right." She smirked, with a twinkle in her eye. "It's going to be Rapunzel and Fitzherturd!" She grinned at her best friend innocently. 

"Oh, you are so on!" Eugene said, wrapping his arms around Rapunzel. 

"Max is the fastest horse in the kingdom." Rapunzel bragged, petting Maximus' neck. 

"Sorry, I think you mistook Max for Fidella!" Cass grinned at them, before taking off on her horse. 

Varian watched in awe as the royal couple followed her before Eden whacked him with her tail. He blinked and flushed in embarrassment, "let's go, Eden, show them what you've got." 

She gave him a nod before taking off running. 

\---

The four friends raced through the kingdom, waving at people they knew as they passed until they got to the woods that surrounded the kingdom. They were all laughing and just happy to be together. 

"I think we can agree. Max won," Eugene said, giving Cass a smirk.

"I admit he's fast, but you also cheated!" Cass accused, trying to keep herself from laughing. 

"Why, I would never do such a thing!" Eugene placed his hand over his heart, "I am the captain of the royal guard, I would never cheat!" 

"Ahuh, sure thing, Captain." Cass rolled her eyes before looking at Varian, who was surprisingly quiet. 

She nudged Fidella over to Eden, "you okay?" She asked him quietly.

"M-me? Oh, yeah! Of course!" He nodded and cleared his throat, "I just..am tired." He said, wincing at the lame excuse, but Cass seemed to accept it. 

"Nightmares again?" She asked, making him look at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. It's like you said before, you and I are very similar, and I know how hard it is to sleep given our pasts." 

If he didn't know any better, he probably fell for her even more at those words. She was right, of course, she was. He did suffer from nightmares, but the reason he failed to sleep was less about the guilt he felt in the past and more about the anxiety about telling her his feelings. 

Before he could say another word, she moved Fidella over to Rapunzel and Eugene again. He watched in amusement as Cass and Eugene once again started to argue about who knows what as Rapunzel tried to stop their bickering. 

"Fine!" Eugene said, lifting his arm and pointed at Cass, "Rematch!" 

"You are on!!" She glared in response, holding onto her reins tightly. 

Varian grabbed Eden's and rode over to them, getting ready to race again. "How about we stop at my house for a snack?" He suggested, causing everyone to look at him and nod. Everyone knew Quirin had the best apple trees in Corona. They would be a fool to turn that down. 

"Okay." Rapunzel said, leaning forward with Eugene as they got ready to race, "ready...Go!" She shouted as they took off. 

Varian let out a laugh as he urged Eden faster and faster, passing a surprised Cass who suddenly had a more competitive look on her face. 

Varian gulped but focused on the race. With how fast they all were going, the last thing he needed was to be distracted. 

"Fallen tree!" Eugene called out in a warning before Max leaped over it with ease. 

Varian took a deep breath, he wasn't a fan of leaps, but he knew Eden could do it with ease, so all he had to do was hold tight. 

"Not bad!" Cass called, as she leaped over the tree after him, "Eden is a good horse." 

"I think so, possibly one of the best." He grinned, happy for his horse. 

"Well, not as good as Fidella." She teased as she took off again, over a log that bridged two sides together over a river. 

Varian stared at her as she paused next to the royal couple, to make sure everyone got across safely. Eden took a step on the log and started to go across slowly.

The way Cassandra's hair flowed behind her and the joy in her eyes. She looked stunning. 

With his concentration broken and replaced by Cassandra, he failed to hear the crack in the log. 

He only had one second to stare into the shocked green eyes, before he and Eden fell through the log and into the waters below. 

"Varian!" All three of them shouted in unison. Without thinking, Cass jumped off of Fidella and jumped into the water after them. 

First, she reached Eden and tried her best to get the horse back to land, before looking for Varian.

"Cass!" Varian called out, holding onto a rock, so he didn't get swept up in the current. 

"Hold on!" She called to him, looking for a way to save him. 

"Kind of have to!" He shouted back, holding on tightly. 

Cass looked up and noticed a big branch sticking over the water. She grabbed it and held it towards Varian. "Grab this, I'll pull you to land, trust me." 

Varian stared at the branch and, without hesitating, grabbed onto it. 

Cass pulled on the branch and was surprised to feel Rapunzel and Eugene join her in pulling the young man to shore. 

Once Varian was on land again, Rapunzel pulled him into a tight hug and looked him over, ensuring he was okay. 

"Aww, your hair!" Eugene complained, "I left my good stuff at the castle!" 

Varian glared at Eugene and ran a hand through his hair in response, "oh well, I guess it isn't glued together anymore. What a shame." 

The older man gasped at him, before crossing his arms and pouting, "see if I help you again!" 

"You know, without the goop in it, your hair cut doesn't look that bad." Cass hummed in thought, as she lifted a hand to move a wet strand from his face. 

Varian froze at her touch and found it hard to think correctly. He could see interest and concentration in her eyes, as she smoothed his wet hair back so it could dry better. 

"There." She smiled, "There's the Varian I know." She winked at him before moving over to Eden to make sure the horse was alright.

Rapunzel nudged Varian in the side with a smile, "It's working." She whispered to her younger friend. 

"Yeah, but did I have to get wet for it to work?" He looked at Rapunzel, the dopey smile never leaving his face. 

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked over to the horses, "let's get you home so you can get into dry clothes." 

"Here, Varian." Cass took off her cloak and handed it to him, "So you don't get chilled, the last thing we need is for the Royal Engineer to get sick."

Varian blinked in surprise before taking it and wrapping it around himself. "Thanks, Cassie." 

"Come on, Sunshine." Eugene held his hand out to his wife and helped her up on Max. 

Following the couple, Varian and Cass leaped up onto their horses and started to ride to Old Corona slowly. 

"You okay?" Cass asked Varian as they rode together. 

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, maybe a little cold, but I've fallen from worse." He shrugged, subtly pulling the cloak closer to him so he could take in her scent. 

She watched him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "Does it stink? I haven't had a chance to wash-"

"Nononono no. No. No." Varian waved his hands and shook his head, "No, it smells nice. Like rain and vanilla." 

"Oh.." she looked at him even more confused, "thanks?" 

"No problem." Varian threw finger guns at her before urging Eden to go faster, so he stopped making a fool of himself. 

\---

Varian felt relief run through him when he caught sight of Old Corona. He was in his element. He can keep his cool. 

He slowed Eden and hopped off the horse when they reached his house. He gave each of the horses an apple before gesturing his friends to follow him inside. 

"How's your dad doing?" Rapunzel asked as they walked through the doors.

"Better, after the nasty fall off the ladder, the doctor said he needed to take it easy. I have to say it been hard to keep him from keeping busy, though." Varian shrugged only to pause at the sound of a deep, dry cough, "that's what I'm worried about, however." He murmured to her quietly. 

"Is he sick?" Cass asked, frowning some.

Varian shrugged, "he won't tell the doctor about it, he's stubborn. If he didn't injure himself so badly, I doubt he would have even let me take him to see the doctor." He ran a hand through his hair but tried to take his mind off of that. 

"Anyway, make yourselves at home." Varian gestured around the house, "I had just made an apple pie yesterday if my dad didn't eat it all, help yourselves." 

"You bake?" Cass asked in surprise, realizing there were somethings she didn't know about Varian. 

"Um, yeah." He scratched the back of his head, "its like alchemy with food...and fewer explosions." 

"And you get a nice snack, so you can guess which one I prefer," Quirin said, hobbling into the room on crutches. 

"Dad! You're supposed to be resting!" Varian frowned at him.

"And you're supposed to be dry." Quirin retorted, "why are you dripping water all over the place?"

"He fell in the river." Eugene piped up, causing two sets of eyes to glare at him. 

Quirin nodded, not surprised. "Go put some dry clothes on, son." 

"Right, yes." Varian nodded quickly and looked at his friends, "Be right back!"

"Wait, kid!" Eugene said, "Let me help you dress!"

"Yeah, thanks, but I don't have clothes that need to be helped...I mean they don't need help, they are clothes, but like... I'm fine." Varian stood there awkwardly before hurrying to his room. 

"He is not fine." Varian heard Eugene mumble as he went into his room. 

He took a deep breath and pulled out a set of clothes he would typically wear. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and winced again. He looked like Ruddiger when he bathed him. He rubbed his eyes and started to pull off the outfit Eugene had picked out and tossed it on his floor. He'll clean the clothes and return them later, for right now his friends and father were waiting for him. 

He pulled on his pants and then his shirt, quickly buttoning it up and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He looked like him again. He grabbed his vest and gloves and put them on. His hand hovered his goggles, before lowering it and moving to his boots. He still wanted Cass to see another side of him. He was more than the science nerd of Corona…

He sighed and pulled his boots on. So far, this "day of fun" has been nothing but a disaster. It's his fault too. He was so nervous about what he wanted to do at the end of the day that he forgot to relax and enjoy spending time with Cass. 

He ran a hand over his face before standing up and glanced at himself in the mirror one more time. "I got this. I can do this." his gaze flicked to the Flynn RIder wanted sign and his book collection with a smirk, "be like Flynn Rider…" 

He ran a hand through his hair and, with new confidence, walked back to where his friends were waiting. 

"Hey, guys." He slipped into the chair next to Cassandra, "Hey, Cassie." 

"Hi, Varian." Cass said, turning to look at him with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the docks for a boat ride?" He asked her, leaning his arm on the table. 

"Sure!" Cass smiled before a look of concern went over her face, "Um, Varian?" 

"Yes, M'lady?" Varian asked her with a dreamy smile. 

"You're arm…" She gestured to the one on the table. 

"Yes, I have been working out. I'm happy you noticed." Varian grinned and looked down only to realize he stuck his whole arm in the apple pie he had baked the day before. "Ah," he mumbled before taking his arm out of the pie. "I'll be right back." 

Ignoring the worried looks from Rapunzel, Varian hurried to his room and quickly changed his shirt again. At this rate, he would have to do a month's worth of laundry later. 

With a clean shirt, he came back and sat back down next to Cass, who was laughing with Quirin. 

"-And that's how he got the streak!" Quirin said with a laugh, slapping his hand on his chest. 

"Dad!!" Varian flushed in embarrassment and subconsciously touched his streak, feeling self-conscious about it. 

"Well, Quirin, thank you for the hospitality, but I believe we left our daughter long enough," Eugene said, standing up and helping his wife out of the seat. 

"Of course, please, your majesty, you are welcome any time." Quirin bowed to Rapunzel who smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I hope you feel better, Quirin." she smiled at him and looked at Varian. 

He looked at Rapunzel in panic and glanced at Cass and then back at Rapunzel, lost on what to do. "Fungenda," she mouthed to him and gave him a thumbs up. 

"See you later, Cass." Rapunzel smiled at her friend and grabbed Eugene's hand, "Have fun you two!" She called as they left the house.

Varian shifted awkwardly in his seat before looking at Cassandra, "So…"

"So…" she repeated to him, "What's next on this "Fungenda" Rapunzel keeps talking about?" 

"You know?" Varian asked in surprise.

"I'm not blind, Varian." She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you." 

"O-oh, no problem!" Varian stuttered, unsure how to process her knowing his plan. Does she know about his feelings? Does she feel the same?

"I can't believe you set this all up as a way to welcome me back to Corona." She smiled more, "It truly feels like home again, not a place where people fear me and see me as a villain...I'm just Cass."

Varian felt his heart sink, but at the joy on her face, something he hadn't seen in a very long time, all he could do was nod. "Of course." he took her hand in his and smiled at her, "I wanted you to know that this is still your home." 

Quirin coughed, "He's right...the Moonstone turned my king insane, and it cost us the whole kingdom...what you did was horrible." he nodded his head, "But so did what my son did...but I couldn't be more proud of him." 

Varian felt touched by what his father said and couldn't stop the smile from going over his face. "Thanks, dad." 

"Yeah.." Cass stared at Quirin in shock, "Thank you...that...that means a lot." she smiled at him and squeezed Varian's hand. "Anyways, it's getting late. If we are going to go on that boat ride, we should go now."

"Right! Right!" he nodded and quickly got to his feet, "lead the way!'

Cass stood up and shook Quirin's hand, "I hope you recover quickly. If there is anything you need, let me know." she patted his shoulder before following Varian out of the house.

\----

It was quiet as they rode to the docks, and Varian's heart could not stop pounding in his chest. It was sundown, and every time he looked at Cass, he felt like his heart would give out. She was beautiful and just perfect, perfect in every way for him...and that is what scared him. What if he screwed up? What if she didn't feel the same?

He shook his head as he watched her jump down from Fidella and onto the dock below. "It's been a while since I've been in one of these." Cass looked down at the little rowboat. 

"Yeah, ha...me too," he mumbled, remembering the last time he was in one was with Xavier when they were on that treasure hunt. He leaped down from Eden and stood next to Cass. "Call we, M'lady?" Varian asked, holding his hand out to her to help her get in the boat. 

"Thank you, kind sir," she smirked and took his hand, getting in the boat. 

Varian let out a breath and got in the boat next across from her. So far, so good. 

"Oh, it looks like Rapunzel got the boat ready for us." she gestured to the picnic basket,

"I was wondering if you forgot you invited me to dinner." she chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, I just thought you might like this." Varian shrugged and ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day. 

"Honestly, this is more Rapunzel's thing...but I appreciate the gesture." she opened the basket and chuckled at the ham sandwiches in there. 

"Exquisite." she took one out and bit into it with a smile, "Not as good as your pie, but still very good." 

"You like ham sandwiches?" He asked her, shocked. 

"Who doesn't?" she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, pigs.." He chuckled, making an awkward joke. He took the oars and started to row them away from the docks. 

Cass chuckled and looked in the basket to see what else was in there. 

Staring at her, with the sun setting behind her, looking so happy, he knew he had to tell her then. It was the perfect setting, the opportune moment. But can he ruin this? Can what if he takes the joy and happiness away from her face? He couldn't live with himself if he did that. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Cass…" he started, before opening his eyes to see Andrew in the boat with them. 

"Andrew!!" He gasped, his hand reaching for an alchemy ball in his pocket. 

"Hey, Varian, what's gotten into you?" Andrew asked him, wrapping his arm around Cassandra. 

"Yeah, Varian, what's wrong?" Cass asked, completely confused.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you are with him!!" Varian pointed at Andrew, "How did he even get in our boat? He shook his head to try and clear it. 

"That doesn't matter." He shrugged it off and looked at Cass with a look of complete devastation, "He used you and tried to take over Corona!!'

"Varian, I was forgiven because I proved myself, and my love for Cassie made me better." Andrew looked at Cassandra, and Varian watched in horror as she looked back with so much love and leaned in towards him.

"No!!" Varian shouted as their lips nearly met and stood up quickly, only to realize his mistake when he tipped the boat over.

\---

"NO!!" Varian woke with a start, the letter he was writing stuck to his face. He pulled it off and felt relief fill him. It was just a dream...it was just a dream. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before having them snap open, and he was on his feet, running through the castle. 

He felt his heart pound in his chest as his dream lingered in his mind. He didn't know what he was doing or where his feet were taking him, but he couldn't let the moment pass by. 

Finally, he saw her heading towards the castle's doors, getting ready to leave after spending the day with Rapunzel.

"Cassie!" He called running towards her.

She turned her head to look at him, her green eyes sparkling with confusion. 

"Varian? What is i-?" Before she could finish the thought, his mouth was on hers. 

He put everything into the kiss, all the pent up feelings he's held for her for years. All the fears, all the anger, and most of all of the love he felt for her. 

Finally, after a moment, he pulled away, breathless. He looked up and was met with the shocked and surprised face of Cassandra. 

That's when it hit him what he had done.

Oh fiddlesticks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the last chapter. 
> 
> After Varian kisses Cassandra, she feels like they need to talk and put everything on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a separate story, but I felt like this needed to be addressed before we move onto this complicated story. So this chapter is short but needed. 
> 
> Heavily based on the scene from Supergirl between Winn and Kara...and also the video I made the other day xD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drOLoVwVOlE
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and kudosing and commenting and just being awesome! I love you all!!

Shock, fear, anger, and sympathy rushed through her as she stared at the boy...no, the man before her. This man, who out of nowhere, planted a big one on her! 

She watched silently as he silently berated himself, and tentatively touched her lips. She didn't know what to say, what was there? She knew he had a crush on her when he was a kid, but now...now he was a man. 

"I shouldn't have done that." He finally spoke after a few minutes. "I don't know what came over me, but i-i should not have done that." 

"Varian…" Cass took a step towards him, "its okay.." 

"No. No, it's not." Varian shook his head and ran a hand through his hair anxiously. He started to pace in the entrance hall of the castle as he got lost in his mind. 

Cass frowned in concern for her friend. She wasn't one to get all emotional or discuss "feelings." She tried to avoid it like the plague. If it wasn't the reason her and Raps got into the whole moonstone mess in the first place, she probably would have never revealed anything she felt because it usually ended poorly. 

After a minute of hearing Varian call himself the worst names in the book, she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside of the castle. 

"W-where are we going?" Varian looked at her in surprise. 

"We are going to talk." Cass frowned at him, "Talk-talk. Everything on the table." 

Varian looked surprised and nervous at the thought but nodded, following her to a fountain in the garden. The very same fountain that they sat at, and he confessed his wanting to impress her at the science expo all those years ago. 

He sat down and buried his face in his hands. His hands were shaking as he took deep breaths, anxiety was flaring as fear took hold of him.

Cass looked up at the dark midnight sky and took a deep breath before sitting down next to him. She looked down at her lap, trying to think of where to start. 

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Varian finally said, lifting his head to look at her. "Cass, I'm sorry." 

"Varian…" she took a deep breath and looked at him, "it's fine, it doesn't matter...what matters is why? Why are you acting as your whole world fell apart?"

He stared at her and swallowed hard, "it does matter...of course, it matters." He looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed.

"For years, I kept my feelings locked away." He closed his eyes, "my village called me dangerous years before what happened to my father. Me, a little kid, was feared and told to stay away from. T-they started rumors about me, said I did some dark magic when all they had to do was ask, and I'd tell them I did Alchemy, that I was building some new contraption that could lead to a huge scientific breakthrough!" 

"Varian…" Cass frowned, a feeling of guilt passing over her as she remembered the reason she took Raps there in the first place was because of the rumors about him. The stories that he was magical and the warning that he was dangerous.

"And of course, that lead to my father being disappointed in me and wishing I was "normal." He closed his eyes, "so I started working on projects th-that could help my village. That can prove my worth to them...but it only made things worse." 

He looked up at her, "for years, I kept the anger, and sadness bottled up inside of me, just shrugging it off like it didn't matter..but the fact is that it did." He licked his lips, "when my father got trapped in the Amber, I exploded…because I was a coward." 

Cass looked away and took a deep breath. The pain and anguish in his voice made her heartbreak. He was so tortured, but no one would have known from the positive and friendly front his put on. That's the difference between the two of them...the world pushes them down, and she pushes them back, but Varian would shake its hand and try to prove it wrong. 

"I am a coward, that's what I have always been…" he picked at the seam of his apron as he spoke, biting the inside of his cheek, "I had a dream...just now….it proved to me how much of a coward I truly am, and I can't live like that anymore." 

Cass took a hard intake of air at the intensity in his eyes when her eyes met his. He was searching for something. From the sadness that appeared a moment later, she doubted he found what he was hoping to find. 

"I know the kiss was a huge Flynnolium on our friendship...and I should have told you how I felt a long time ago, but I was scared. I was too scared to say anything...t-too scared of my past and what I might become." He closed his eyes and looked down at the ground again. 

They were silent for a moment as Cass took in what Varian said, her mind and heart-pounding in sync as the silence continued. 

"Cassandra…" Varian suddenly looked up to her, "I'm going to tell you the truth now."

She looked up and met his eyes, waiting for what he had to say. 

"I'm in love with you." He took a deep breath, "I have been in love with you for a long time." 

He reached out to take her hand only to think better of it and lowered it. "Ever since we met, I felt like there was a connection between us. Something is lumping us together." he let out a humorless laugh, "I had this unbelievable desire to make you notice me. I wanted you to be impressed by me...every time I was near you, I would forget my own name. It-it was more than a crush for me." 

"Varian…" she breathed, not sure how to take all of this. 

"I knew I wasn't good enough for you, especially after all I did...so I shoved the feelings away, locked them in a cage, and refused to let them out." He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, "Even when I felt an overwhelming amount of joy in seeing you again when you had the moonstone. When I begged you to listen to me that going down a dark path would leave you with nothing… I loved you through it all." 

Cassandra stood up and started to pace a little, her hand playing with the Cassandruim on her neck. 

"When you were gone for five years, it was easier, I could shove the feelings away, pretend they weren't there...but then I got a letter from you and another until I was bursting with longing and oh, I missed you so, so much." He licks his lips awkwardly, "when you grabbed me to dance at the Princess Lettie's party… I thought I was dreaming. You were so close and fit perfectly in my arms…the lock of the cage fell open, and I couldn't handle all the feelings that overwhelmed me. I was in love with you. I love you so much, Cassie."

She stopped and looked at Varian. The sight of the tears in his eyes made her heartbreak. "Varian…" she sat back down next to him, running a hand through her hair, not sure how to take all this information. She was so lost when it came to feelings and emotions. 

"Varian, you mean so much to me…" she took a shaky breath and continued, "Your friendship is the only thing that gets me through my days sometimes...but I'm not ready for something like this." 

Varian closed his eyes and wiped his eyes as she spoke. He nodded, understanding. 

"I value our friendship too much to lead you on." She placed her hand on his arm, "I don't want anything to change…"

Varian took a deep breath, "I probably would have gone along with that before I had that dream. I could have locked the feelings away again and pretend that the kiss never happened, but I don't know if I can sit and smile and pretend that it is not killing me." 

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Cassandra, I can't keep bottling things up inside… I am too afraid of what will happen…"

"I understand." Cass took a deep breath, wiping her eyes, "...but what does that mean for us?"

Varian shook his head, letting out a sigh, "I don't know."

Cass looked down at the ground before getting up slowly, "I'm sorry, Varian." She looked at him holding her arms to her chest in a subconscious way to comfort herself. "I really am," she whispered before walking away. 

"I'm sorry too, Cassie." He whispered once she was gone, burying his face in his hands. That was not at all how he wanted this to end.


End file.
